Chapter One
Humming a tune as she walked down the street, the address and a little map written on a sheet of parchment held within her hand. It had been just over a week since she had first set foot in the port city of Jaegar, perhaps the longest she had every stayed in one place since.. Well in a very long time. Lifting her gaze from the parchment map she took note of the streets, taking the turn off Sleazy Street as directed. She found herself looking at a rather dingy looking building, looking up at the sign that hung to the side of the door. She realised she had found the right place. Private Dicks Detective Agency Giving a tug to her hood, she passed through the door and took one of the free seats. Crossing one leg over the other she began to wait. Taking a moment to scan her surroundings as best she could from under her hood. Even with her hood up, it was hard to hide the bright copper hue of her hair. The same could be said for her piercing green eyes. Her foot began to bounce impatiently the longer she found herself waiting. Be it actual impatience or merely nerves was unknown. Either way she was sitting there long enough to notice the two desks in the room. The one closest to the door had a large chest behind it, where a rather tall and for all intents and purposes. Rather intimidating Dragonborn sat smoking a cigar. It didn’t take a blind man to realise his job as a guard of sorts. Keeping the peace and dealing with any riff-raff along the way. She didn’t really let her eyes linger too long as she scanned the room towards the second desk. If there was a job more obvious than the first it was this. It was the Reception desk and behind it sat a little rock gnome, metal object in hand. He seems quite absorbed in his fiddling with it to really notice her arrival. To the side and behind the desk sits a set of stairs. No doubt they lead the way up towards the detective offices, or at least she could only assume as such. Before she can further take in her surroundings, theres a sound of feet hitting the ground. A deep rumbling voice draws her attention back to the Dragonborn. Who now stood by his desk, pushing his cigar into the perhaps overfull ashtray on his desk. “Morning love, and welcome to Private Dicks” She’s greeted with a smile at first, “You’ll have to leave your weapons with me,” he gives her an apologetic shrug of sorts. His tail reaching out to flick open the lid of the large chest behind him. “Sorry, Boss’s orders.” There’s a slight pause, before he continues. “Don’t worry, they’ll be plenty safe with me. Then the little fella here, Stumbleduck, will take a few details.” His tone is pleasant enough, and also seems to draw the attention of the little rock gnome who shuffles over. “Oh yes!!! Indeed. Pleased to meet you. Pleasure to help.” He says as he continues to fiddle with the small metal object in his hand. Rising from the chair she had been sitting on, eyes narrowing at the Dragonborn male. The young woman does a twirl on the spot as she speaks, arms held out from her sides. “I am no one’s love and as you can see I am unarmed.” Showing that aside from the Lute on her shoulder, she was indeed unarmed. “So if you’ll excuse me.” She inclines her head towards him. Turning she walks towards the gnome and greets him with a smile. “Mr Bumblefuck is it? What do you need from me?” if one had listened closely enough, they would have been able to tell she had deliberately chosen to butcher his name. Perhaps in an effort to hide the fact, there was more to her than she was leading them to believe. By the chuckle behind her, and the quick glance back, it appeared to have worked. For the Dragonborn was sitting in his chair again, cigar in mouth. Running a whetstone over the blade of his longsword. “Bumblefuck.. That’s a good one” she can her him mutter with amusement and she turns her attention back towards the gnome. Before either of them can say anymore, a voice come from the direction of the stairs, evidently male and sounding very professional. "It's okay, Mr Raulner, I'm expecting her. Send her up." Her attention is drawn back from the stairs as Stumbleduck the gnome speaks to her,"Sorry miss, Stumbleduck’s the name but the boss wants to see you so I'll just grab your name and then please head right on up. And if there's anything else you need don't hesitate it ask.” There’s a cheerfulness to his tone and he steps aside to motion towards the stairs behind him. “Wouldn’t hurt to make them feel comfortable or at least look friendly. We are here to help after all.” She can hear Stumbleduck’s admonishment of his Dragonborn colleague as she began to move towards the stairs. “I smiled, and I didn’t swear, that’s friendly enough as security little mate.” She can hear him shoot back in good natured humour. Before she can reach the stairs, the voice calls out from them again. "Actually, this concerns both yourself and Bryd as well, Mr Raulner. Please come to my office with the young lady." Stumbleduck is the first to respond as he turns back to her, “Yes right away sir!” before making his way over towards her. “Please, after you” he implores, indicating the stairs ahead of them. “No worries Boss” the voice of Bryd, the Dragonborn calls out from behind her in return. She can hear him sheathe his sword, approaching them. “This way miss” he says as he passes by them and starts up the stairs. Lowering her hood, revealing her half elven heritage she smiles at Stumbleduck, “My apologies, It’s Talrisa. Just Talrisa. But Tal is fine.” She inclined her head in greeting before heading up the stairs after Bryd. “Pleased to meet you, Miss Talrisa” she could hear from behind as Stumbleduck fell in step after her. The floorboards squeaked beneath their feet when they reached the top of the dimly lit hallway. There was just enough light from single the single werelight. For all of them. Including Bryd, to see five doors in the gloom. Two doors either side of the lengthy hallway, with a fifth door at the very end. Bryd pauses for a moment when he reaches the top of the stairs, squinting in the dim light. “Uh… After you” he says after a moment, pressing his back firmly against the wall to allow Tal and Stumbleduck to pass by him. Gesturing for them to to so. Slipping past both of them it’s Stumbleduck who confidently makes his way down the hall towards the last door. “Follow me miss, you too Muscles.” He says, stopping briefly only to turn back and talk to them. Sliding her own way past Bryd, Tal peers down the hallway for a moment herself. Only pausing long enough to read the names, painted elegantly on the frosted glass of each solid wood door down the hall. She begins to read them one by one as she walks down the hall after Stumbleduck. The first has "Edward Valiant" written on it. The next just has the initials "D.T.". The third door she passes has the name "Tex Murphy" written on it, with the text "Private Investigator and Professional Dance Instructor" underneath. Curiously enough the fourth door has no text. Coming to stand in front of the fifth and final door behind Stumbleduck, she can see the name "Thomas Richard Harrison" in bold black letters. She watches as Stumbleduck lifts his hand and knocks on the door, waiting for a response. Behind them Bryd pauses for a moment to stare at the fourth and only door with no name on it. Aside from the lack of name, there’s dust on the sill around the glass. As if the room behind it had not seen use in quite sometime, or had become relegated a room for storage over the years. His attention on the door is broken by the calm voice from the fifth door. “Enter,” the voice implores, the fifth door gently swinging open at the same time. Taking a brief moment to straighten her clothing before entering the room, Talrisa slips past Stumbleduck and raises her hand in greeting to the man inside. “Hey Uncle, how’s business?” Her greeting is enough to make Bryd turn away from the unmarked door he had been staring at. Moving towards the open door he only pauses to bend down to Stumbleduck. “Uncle? You’re right, I should have been nicer.” He whispers before straightening himself again and walking through the door after Tal. “I’m always right.” Stumbleduck mutters to himself with a shake of his head before entering the office after the others. “Morning Boss” he greets cordially once inside. Moving around behind him, Bryd closes the door behind them all and takes his place by it. As normal duty would dictate for him. “Hey Boss” he says by way of informal greeting. The inside of the office is surprisingly well lit by natural light, several windows serving to provide it. One of the windows has been left open, allowing a pleasant breeze to enter the room. On the walls not lined by windows, there are several filing cabinets instead. Various shelves, holding knick-knacks and other various items are dotted about the walls of them room. Towards the rear of the room, a large desk in rich mahogany stands. Seated at the desk is none other than Thomas Richard Harrison, scribbling away on a piece of parchment with his quill. He looks up from it as everyone enters, “Please, come in. Sit” he implores, inclining his head towards the set of comfortable looking chairs across from his desk. There’s an uncomfortable look on Bryd’s face for a moment, almost as if he’s torn between remaining where he was out of duty. And following the Boss’s request to take a seat. Looking between the chair and his door one last time, he makes his decision. Removing his weapon’s belt he leaves it by the door before moving to take one of the seats for himself. Moving further into the room, Tal lifts her Lute off her shoulder and sets it to rest against the chair she had chosen. There’s a swish of fabric as she removes her cloak and drapes it over the back of her chair. In doing so, revealing the two swords that hung from her waist. Weapons she had only just lied a few moments ago about not carrying. Undoing their belt, she hung them over the back of the chair along side her cloak. Taking a seat in the chair, she leans back into it, crossing one leg over the other as she does. Her Uncle inclines his head towards her in greeting, "It's good to see you again, my niece. It's been far too long, and I wish it were under better circumstances." His elven face, genuinely filled with sorrow as he greets her. From her chair Tal gives her uncle and empathetic smile, “Too long indeed.” She murmurs in response. Eyes sliding over towards Stumbleduck, he berates himself at first. Then with a wave of his hand, several cushions fly up from the corner and settle themselves neatly onto the remaining seat. “My apologies, Mr Raulner. I’ve been a bit pre-occupied.” The apology was sincere and Thomas waited until Stumbleduck had himself seated. “No apologies necessary Sir.” Stumbleduck said, giving his own response as he settled himself into the remaining chair. “What can we do for you?” He asks once settled, a curiosity to his voice. Bryd had also turned his attention back towards Thomas, but not before raising an eye ridge at the swords that hung from Tal’s chair. He says nothing. The sound of quill on parchment stops, as Thomas returns the quill to the inkwell on his desk. Clasping his hands together he brings them up to rest under his chin, watching the three of them for a moment. "I'll cut to the chase. My niece, whom you've just met, has a case. However, she currently can't afford our fees, even at family rates. So, we've cut a deal, and she'll be assisting in other cases until such time as she has ‘paid off’ that work. That's where you two come in.” He says straightforwardly, gesturing towards Bryd and Stumbleduck as he does. "I need you two and Talrisa to go and assist Tex with his current case. People are going missing in the town without rhyme or reason, and Lord Neverember has tasked us to find out why. Questions?" He allows his hands to drop to the desk as he leans back into his chair. Awaiting any questions they probably possessed. "Boss, you know I like to help the innocent, and i don't mean no disrespect, but me? As an investigator? Out in the public?" Bryd indicates to his face and quills, a tone of concern in his voice. "I ain't much of a company face, plus my, you know, previous employment?" In contrast to Bryd’s concern about his suitability for the job, Stumbleduck was far more excited. Straightening himself in his chair, he fired off several questions in rapid succession. "What is the case sir? What do we need to do? What is is we can bring to the table that the other investigators can't?" It seemed like he was finally getting the chance he always wanted. Thomas listened intently to the both of them, turning to address Bryd’s concerns first. "I understand your concerns, my friend. Normally I wouldn't ask, but I suspect that this case may require your... shall we say... talents? Yes, that's a good way to put it. I don't expect you to be deducing clues, or anything like that. Think of yourself as protection. You know what Tex is like. He's bound to get himself in trouble. Can you do this for me?" His tone was honest and to the point. It seemed to be the answer Bryd needed though as he relaxed back into his chair, “I trust you boss, you’ve always been good to me. Protection detail I understand, you can count on me to keep these two safe.” He nods respectfully “and Tex too, I guess.” Thomas smiles at Bryd, it’s a gentle smile that only comes from someone who has lived many years and seen much. “Thank you Bryd, I appreciate it.” Tal leaning forwards in her chair, had been listening intently to her Uncle. And while he spoke to Bryd, she listened and pondered her own questions. “With all do respect I can keep myself safe.” She replied bluntly, turning to speak to her Uncle before she got a response. “Do we have any leads so far? Anything we should know before heading out?” After all she wasn’t just some helpless maiden who needed protecting. It was with her comment her Uncle turned towards her and Stumbleduck. "I meant no offence, my niece. I'm well aware you're more than capable of keeping yourself safe. However, detective work IS dangerous work, and if you really want to get out there so I can accrue our resources and take your case, as you know I want to, allow your uncle this one bit of leniency.” He replies, before adding with a laugh. "Who knows? You may even learn to enjoy their company. As for case details, Tex has everything you need." Tal began to stand and gather her gear as Bryd spoke. “We could give you two some privacy while me and my little mate go fetch Tex if you want?” He said, gesturing to her Uncle and herself. "I'll go and grab all my things then boss. And leave all the paperwork in neat and orderly manner. As long as I'm not needed In here for the moment?" Stumbleduck pipes up as he slips out of his chair. "It's alright, Talrisa and I caught up earlier in the week. Right now, I'm eager to see how she handles herself in this industry." Thomas nods towards Stumbleduck before answering Bryd. Standing from his seat, Bryd heads towards the door to collect his sword. “Is Tex in his office or out doing some work today?” he asks, stopping only momentarily to turn back and speak to Thomas again. "He should be in his office, waiting for you." Thomas replies. By the time Bryd had asked if Tex was in, there was a rustle of fabric as Tal threw her cloak back on and picked up her lute. Slipping it over one shoulder. “Thanks again.” She said, inclining her head towards her Uncle with a smile. Shifting her Lute on her shoulder, she turned towards the door to follow the others. “Thanks Boss.” Stumbleduck says as he joins Tal by the door, beginning to tinker again with the small metal object he had in his pocket. Opening the door back into the hallway, Bryd pauses as if looking for Tex’s door in the dim light. Leaning past him Tal extends her hand and points towards the right one, “It’s that one you know, I saw it earlier.” She says in an attempt to be helpful. Stumbleduck slips past them both, pausing to look up at Bryd. “C’mon Muscles.” He says and wanders over to Tex’s door. “Morning Tex, Boss sent us over.” He calls out as he opens the door. “Damn eye is getting old…” Bryd mumbles to himself before following after Stumbleduck. "Tex! get your hand off it mate, you've got company." He says with a laugh, following Stumbleduck into the room. Inside the office has a similar layout to Thomas’, but for a few differences. For starters the furnishings are significantly more worn. Standing against a partition jutting out from the wall, small crossbow in hand. Tex stands. He’s a tall man, around six foot. He’s wearing a old, weathered light brown trench coat. A darker brown fedora tipped slightly on his head. There’s a rustle of fabric as he darts out from behind the partition and fires the crossbow in his hand. Aiming for the wall opposite, hitting the target with and audible thump. He hides behind the partition again. Perhaps a little too hastily as he loses grip on his crossbow and it flies out the window. “Ah, crap!” he exclaims, sticking his head out the window in and attempt to see where it went. After a string of muffled words, he pulls his head back in. Sinking into his beige two seater in the corner, he continues to mumble to himself. Oblivious to the intrusion. "Morning Tex. How's the target practice going? I'd like to introduce Miss Tal here. She's the Boss's niece" Stumbleduck greets Tex with a big smile, motioning towards Tal as she followed after them into the office. “Hi there” she greets with a small wave of her hand, turning away from the door she had shut behind them when Stumbleduck introduced her. "Smooth moves there slick," Bryd chuckles as he finds a relatively free space of wall to lean up against. Crossing his arms over his chest as he waits. Tex looks up at them, having finally seemed to notice their presence in his office. "Ah, damn Bryd, you scare the hell out of me every time I see you." He says with a chuckle, looking over towards Stumbleduck and Tal with a smile. "Bosses niece, huh? Wont earn you any favours with me. Although, being as pretty as you are, that might get you somewhere." He laughs and winks at Talrisa. Getting up he moves over to his desk, pulling out a decanter and several glasses. "Anyone care for a belter of scotch?" Knowing it to be rude to refuse, Stumbleduck moves towards the desk with a smile, “I’d love one, thanks Tex.” He says. Crossing her arms over, Tal regards Tex with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks but no thanks. I’m not looking for any favours.” She replies flatly to his remark, she was well aware of the uncommon beauty and charm her elven side gave her. “I would however, love some scotch” she says, taking several steps towards the desk. Tex takes the time to pour out three glasses, the sound of glass on wood filling the room briefly as he pushes the glasses across the table towards them. "I'm guessing that you'll be having one, Big Tall and Terrifying?" He says towards Bryd, before realising he’s out of glasses. Not that it mattered much as he casually takes a swig from the decanter itself. “Cheers” Stumbleduck says, taking a sip from his drink. The smile on his face speaking volumes. Finally his chance had come, finally he was going to do more than paperwork. Finally he was getting the chance to show the world what him and his tinkering could do. Reaching out Bryd takes his glass, he raises it in a small salute before pouring it down his gullet. "Thanks slick, good to see your taste in scotch is better than your taste in fashion." He gives Tex a wink, setting his glass back down on the table with a gentle clack. Tex raises his eyebrow at him, "Like you can talk to me about fashion, Scales!" He says before taking another swig. Picking up her glass, Tal holds it in her hands. Absentmindedly she swirls the scotch in the glass, staring at it for a moment as she does. Noting Tex drinking out of the decanter, she begins to wonder if she even wants the drink anymore. How many times previously had he done that before. She brings her glass to her nose, taking in the smell of the scotch. Again she swirls it. Eventually she drops the hand with the glass in it back down by her side, listening to the banter between Tex and Bryd. Tex takes another swig from the decanter which is now three quarters empty. "I'll get right to the point. My usual partner, Smart Alex, isn't around at the moment, and while I hate to admit it, I could use some help. You came at just the right time." He says, inclining his head towards Talrisa. “Where is he?” Stumbleduck questions, taking another sip of his scotch. Tal thumbs the glass in her hand once more, before leaning forwards and placing the glass back down on the desk. “On second thought, perhaps it’s best not to drink before a job” She mutters to herself as she draws her hand back and straightens her posture. She notices Tex inclining his head towards her, “So what exactly do you need me for?” She queries, eyebrow raised and arms crossed across her chest. She could only assume it was her, he meant when talking about arriving at the right time. Reaching out, Bryd takes Tal’s discarded glass and drinks down it’s contents, focusing on the conversation between her and Tex. It isn’t long before he starts feeling queasy like that second drink hit him all wrong. He hiccoughs loudly. As he does so, a burst of flame about half a foot long shoots out from his snout. About to answer Tal and Stumbleduck, Tex suddenly find himself distracted by the flame that shoots from Bryd’s snout every time he sneezes. "Damn, Scales, watch the furniture. I just had it cleaned from the last time you were in here!" He just about yells. Turning back to Tal and Stumbleduck he shakes his head. "Sorry, but like I said, normally I have Alex helping me out on my cases, but given he's disappeared like he always does, I need to go elsewhere." He says with a smile, though on his face it makes him look like a goofball wearing a big stupid grin. "I had noticed he hasn't been coming in. I just assumed he was out on assignment. when was the last time you saw or heard from him? What information do you already have?” Stumbleduck fires off a bunch of questions in rapid succession. His need to know everything he could, overshadowing his excitement. "Cleaned? My scarred arse is *hic* cleaner." Bryd remarks, moving himself over to the window so that he could point his snout out of it. Protecting the occupants inside the office by doing so. "Leave the alchemical fire out *hic* of the next batch you brew *hic* up." He adds, more fire shooting from his snout with every hiccough. Tex moves back over to his desk and pulls out a piece of parchment and hands it towards Stumbleduck. "Alex disappears all the time, sometimes for months. I wouldn't worry too much about him." He isn’t overly worried and it’s clear in his voice. "This is the case file. It's not much but it's all I've got." Case File #101002 Type: Homicide, Missing Persons Victim Names: N. Drew, John Doe, Jane Doe, John Doe Details: Several missing persons, presumed deceased. N. Drew found in a residence on Parkway Drive. Leads: N. Drew body found at 555 Parkway Drive, crime scene still active. Stumbleduck has a read over the file, before handing it to Tal who was standing closest to him. “Have the other bodies been found? What was cause of death for N. Drew?” He queries. Reaching out Tal takes the file from him, suddenly glad she had decided not to drink the whiskey after seeing Bryd with his nose out the window hiccoughing fire. She sighed, looking down at the measly scrap of parchment that made up the file. She now understood what her Uncle meant when he has said that it wasn’t going to be easy. Damn right it wasn’t, there was literally nothing to go off. “Are we able to get a look at the crime scene? Anything known about the missing? Last places they were? Or is no one talking and that’s why you’ve hit a dead end?” She fires off her own questions after Stumbleduck’s at Tex. "So what have we *hic* got so far? Read it out so I don't *hic* set it on fire please..." Bryd asks from the window, another burst of flame coming from his snout as he hiccoughs again. “Nothing. Because that’s pretty much what this paper is worth.” Tal replies to Bryd in and exasperated tone, but reads out the file to him anyway. Tex looks to Tal first to address the questions she had asked him. "Crime scene is still open, corpse is gone but it hasn't been cleaned up yet. There are 3 missing people and even that's only known because their homes have been vacated on Parkway Drive. We don't even have names for them because whenever we ask the locals they freeze up and don't answer. And I don't know about you, but I'm not in the business of roughing somone up when they may not even know anything." He sighs. "We have their addresses at least. Everyone's on Parkway Drive so it's not overly difficult for us to go to each location. Unless you want to split up to cover more ground?" Tex suggests. “In short Muscles, one dead guy, three missing” Stumbleduck sums up, after Tal finishes reading the short pieces of parchment. “I think four minds are better than one at this point. I think it might be best to go as a group. At least for now." He glances at Bryd. “Especially him.” “If the locals aren’t going to talk to him, I don’t think them seeing us with him is going to make them talk for us.” Tal cuts in, then stops and thinks for a moment. “If you want to go check the scene out, go ahead. I might have a chat with the locals to see if I can’t get some names for us.” "I've seen plenty of *hic* battlefield injuries in my journeys, I'll go to the morgue and *hic* check the body and meet you guys *hic* at the scene?" Bryd calls from the window. "Well you may as well come with me muscles as that was my first stop. We can meet up with Tal at the crime scene this afternoon?" Stumbleduck suggests. "After all can't have you setting fire to the corpse and end the investigation before it starts an we?" There’s an amusement to the tone of his last comment. “Can do, with luck I’ll have more information for us before the day is done. I’ll take my leave now if that’s alright with you all?” Tal pipes up in agreement, this suited her just fine of course. "Don't feel right sending you without backup though, *hic* considering what I promised your uncle." Bryd protests, still by the window. Flames bursting forth with every hiccough. “If you need to keep tabs on me just ask the merchants about ‘Red’, getting information out of people is my specialty. I give you my word I’m not going to disappear on you or start any fights.” Tal replies with a wink and a grin, “besides you and I both know I’ll get more out of them solo than by being seen with you all.” She adds, a cheekiness to her voice. "There is a reason we use muscles as security” Stumbleduck adds in response to Tal with a laugh. Tex sits back in his chair and puts down the decanter. He gestures to the small bag that now sits on his desk. "Take that for expenses. Being a P.I. isn't cheap." “Thanks but no thanks. I owe my Uncle enough without having to owe anyone else. This is all I need to get by,” Tal declined, reaching up to pat the lute on her shoulder. The others were more than welcome to take the money of course. But quite honestly she was fine without it. She had her own methods of gathering information. “If you’ll excuse me I better make most of the time I have until we meet up” With a small wave to them, she makes her way towards the door. Stumbleduck looks at the bag on the desk, “Thanks tex. Hopefully we won't need it but it's better to be safe than sorry.” He turns towards Bryd, "C’mon Muscles. Where has the body been moved to tex?" He asks, as he grabs the bag from the table. Just before Tal can leave the room, Bryd calls out in a commanding voice. “Wait!” He turns to look at Tal from his position by the window. And with a flash, his green gem eye blazes with a green light and his quills glow a slight green. “There, that’s all I can do to help over such a distance to keep you safe.” He says as his eye returns to normal. “Has anyone told you that you worry too much” Tal says with a chuckle from the doorway where she paused. “Thanks.” She says more softly, before disappearing out the door with a little wave. Amidst the chatter, Tex had passed out in his office chair. "Hey muscles did you want me to hold onto this for the time being? If we need to split up we will split it accordingly?" Stumbleduck asks Bryd as he heads towards the door himself. “Yeah, you can handle the counting *hic* little mate.” He replies, feeling brave enough to leave the window after the last hiccough. Together they leave Tex’s office. Only stopping at their desks so that Bryd could strap on his armour and pull on his hooded cloak. All the while trying not to burn anything, as he still had a few hiccoughs here and there. Stumbleduck rummages under his desk for his crossbow, it’s ammo and his bag of objects he often tinkered with wherever he went. "Any idea where we will find this corpse?" He asks Bryd as they head out the door together. “I’d be guessing the morgue. Sensible place for a dead bloke.” Bryd grins at him, hiccoughing again. “Know where you’re going?” "I know the vague layout of the place but no.” Stumbleduck replies. “Haven’t had much of a chance to explore." Forward to Chapter Two